I Will Always Remember You
by AaronDaniels92
Summary: Trader Johann once brought along his son Aaron with him to Berk. For Aaron it was a whole new world, and most of all he found himself smitten with a future shieldmaiden. He constantly dreamed of seeing her again despite being well aware that shieldmaidens didn't get married, especially to sons of sailors. And who was this Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?
1. Chapter 1

Trader Johann rarely brought along his son Aaron with him but Aaron was really excited the few times he did. This time their trip was to be all the way north to the Hooligans.

When Aaron stepped on the isle of Berk he was quickly greeted by all the other youths his age, and there was one in particular that caught his eye.

A young girl with dark blonde hair carrying around an axe too big her size. Unlike the rest of the kids, she was rather quiet but still smiled and waved at him.

Aaron felt something in his heart and quickly lifted up his hand to wave back.

"I hope you didn't kidnap this young lad, Johann!" a deep voice laughed.

Aaron turned his attention to a large, one-armed and one-legged man wobbling across the docks.

Johann returned the glee laughter and then placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders. "Oh no, Gobber! This here is my son from my wife Gloria the Giant."

Gobber stroke his beard thoughtfully. "I can't seem to recall any Gloria, or you ever being married."

Johann sighed. "It's because Gloria is dead. Giving birth to Aaron sent her to Valhalla." Aaron cast his eyes down but felt his father hand tighten on his shoulder. "I'm still eternally grateful for the son she left behind."

"He is certainly a handsome young man," Gobber agreed, patting the boy lightly on his back.

Aaron felt someone poke at his arm suddenly. He turned to see the cute girl from before.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile. She didn't reply, only pointing to his sword. Aaron pulled it out and held it in front of her. "Do you want to play with it?" She nodded wordlessly.

"Okay," Aaron said. "But only if I get to play with your axe. Deal?"

She nodded again, smiling at him fully this this time.

* * *

 _ **Aaron's dragon will be a Skrill named Thunderbolt. He is playful and unpredictable and will reflect Aaron's own personality.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had just turned seventeen when he set foot on Berk again.

Unlike his father, Aaron had never been fond of sea travel. He would prefer an alternative way of closing distances.

Much to his delight, he discovered Berk was no longer a dragon fighting nation. They cooperated with these wild beasts now, and it had all been thanks to the chief's son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

Aaron couldn't remember him but had heard a great deal of him from his father Trader Johann.

When Aaron asked around for the whereabouts of his blonde childhood friend, he received no answer. He tried searching for her on his own but had no luck in finding her. It didn't help he couldn't recall her name. All her remembered was that she was the perfect girl for him.

"Oi, careful there boy," Gobber chuckled when Aaron nearly collided into him. "Where are you off to, anyway? And my, my how handsome you have grown up to be! I bet girls are flocking you from every corner, eh?"

Aaron blushed at Gobber's comment.

"Gobber, have you seen the little blonde girl that used to live here? She used to carry an axe."

"Little blonde girl with an axe," Gobber repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You don't happen to be talking about our Astrid here? Well, sorry to say son, Astrid is no more on Berk. Ran away on an adventure with the chief's son."

Aaron's face fell. "Do you happen to know where they went?"

Gobber told him the directions to Dragon's Edge but also warned Aaron that the only way to successfully get there was on the back of a dragon.

Aaron needed to train his first dragon.

But where to get one?


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the Isle of Berk swarming in dragons, Aaron was struggling with finding his perfect fit.

The most common dragons appeared to be Gronckles, Terrible Terrors, Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders. Aaron didn't feel like any of these particularly connected with him.

Disappointed, he boarded his father ship as they headed towards Aaron's home island.

The journey back would take them about a week, and they would make a few stops on the way.

Their first stop was an almost abandoned tropical island. They didn't stay there for long since his father considered it a cursed place. Apparently there was a creature on that island that wouldn't hesitant to attack them and then consume them alive. Aaron dreaded to think what it could be.

The next post was a rock island with heaps of mountains. This is where they ended up making camp for the night.

Aaron closed his eyes, dreaming of azure eyes and gold hair.

"One way or another, I'm going to find you Astrid. I promise," he whispered before descending to sleep.

When Aaron woke up next morning, his father was nowhere to be found.

"Dad?" Aaron called out uncertainly and received no response. Suddenly, he could hear a thunderstorm approaching.

Aaron quickly leaped to his feet but it was too late.

There was a deadly silver Skrill blocking his path. Aaron closed his eyes in surrender. He was sure this was going to be the end of him and began counting down in his head.

But then... nothing happened.

Aaron blinked his eyes open and saw the Skrill collapsed a few meters away. He ran to it and gently touched it to check if it was still breathing.

"Are you alright?" Aaron whispered. The Skrill glared at him but didn't move away. Aaron took that as a good sign.

"I'm going to take care of you buddy. And then two of us are going off on a adventure of our own," Aaron promised with a gleeful smile. "I think I'm going to name you Thunderbolt."


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Dragon's Edge wasn't at all easy. Luckily, Aaron had his father accompany him. Thunderbolt had healed well but couldn't fly very large distances yet so they had to make continues stops on the way. It also gave Aaron the opportunity to train with him more often.

"I'm not sure if they will let you stay on there, son," Johann warned while holding on for his dear life as Aaron directed Thunderbolt to go faster. "Maybe it's better we turn back and go home?"

Aaron shook his head. "No," he said in stern tone. "I'm not giving up so easily. I'm going to find her."

"Find who?" Johann echoed, letting out a yelp when Thunderbolt headed for a sharp swing. "What are you searching for, son? I told you, Gloria is no longer alive!"

"I know, I'm not talking about mother," Aaron retorted with a sigh. "I'm looking for a girl."

Johann laughed uneasily. "Who is this fortunate young lady you have so clearly set your eyes on? Why would she be on Dragon's Edge? Surely you don't mean to tell me you have fallen for that wacky Thorsten girl? I'll tell you right away that she is not worth-"

"Astrid," Aaron interrupted. "Her name is Astrid."

Johann shifted in his seat uncomfortably and was about to say something when the Edge suddenly came to view. Aaron let out a gasp in wonder.

They ended up landing near the stables, Aaron took a few steps before he was stopped by a two headed dragon nearly colliding onto him.

"Hey! Watch out!" the male twin yelled, while the female stared at him with a strange expression. "Who the heck are you?" she exclaimed with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining whatsoever," she continued in a flirtatious tone. Aaron cringed inwardly.

"What are you doing here, Johann?" he heard a nasal voice ask behind him. "Is everything alright?"

Johann laughed. "Everything is fine, Master Hiccup. I was just dropping off my son here with you-"

"Your son?" Hiccup Haddock mumbled, confused. Aaron turned to him with a nod. "And you must be Stoick the Vast's son?" he addressed out loud. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Aaron. Maybe some of you remember me from my visits to Berk."

"Okay,"Hiccup's frown didn't cease. "But why are you here?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Hold on! Is that a.. "

"Skrill, yes," Aaron confirmed proudly. "His name is Thunderbolt."

Hiccup continued to stare at him in shock while the twins expressed their excitement. "So not only is this Aaron guy, like extremely good looking, but he trained a freakin' Skrill? Something not even you could do, Hiccup!" the female twin shouted in glee.

Hiccup only frowned further.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that a Night Fury?" Aaron asked when a black dragon closed in on Thundebolt. The Skrill shifted uncomfortably.

"Yep, he is called Toothless," Hiccup smiled proudly. "He is my best friend." Toothless attacked Hiccup with a loving nuzzle, eliciting a laugh out of the russet haired teen. Aaron envied their bond, he could see how close they really were.

"That's impressive," Aaron complimented.

"Not as impressive as that Skrill though," the female twin interjected, getting uncomfortably close to Aaron. "My name is Ruffnut and this is my doofus brother Tuffnut." Tuffnut reached forward his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Well, well, well.. Who do we have here?" another voice interrupted. Aaron turned to see a short guy with black hair approaching them. "I'm Snotlout and basically Chief of this place," he said with a wink. Just like the twins, Snotlout did not seem to know what personal boundaries meant.

Aaron could see Hiccup rolling his eyes at Snotlout's comment.

At last a silver Razorwhip and a Deadly Nadder arrived but only one of the riders came to greet them, the other one just disappeared inside one of the huts. "Who is this, Hiccup?"

"A newcomer. He is apparently Trader Joahnn's son."

The girl with the black haired stepped forward with big grin. "Wow, you are really nice to look at," she said with a flirtatious smile, touching Aaron's bicep.

"Back off, Heather!" Ruffnut shouted suddenly, "I saw him first. Besides, you already have Fishlegs!" The two girls glared at each other.

The big guy stammered nervously. Aaron had not noticed him at first. "Um, Heather.. What is going on?" he asked curiously.

"I wasn't not flirting," Heather retorted defensively.

"I didn't say you were," Fishlegs sighed. A look of guilt struck Heather and she went over to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Why don't you show me what you were telling about me earlier?"

Fishlegs nodded, and guided her away. Heather turned back one last time to smile at Aaron before leaving with her boyfriend.

"Awkward," Tuffnut laughed. "Totally," Ruffnut agreed.

Johann cleared his throat. "So Master Hiccup, can I trust you to take care of my boy? I need to be on my way."

Hiccup shrugged, "I need to discuss this with Astrid first."

Aaron's eyes widened. _Astrid._ She was here.

"Well, alright then. I guess Aaron and I will bunk in the stables tonight."

"Yeah, that would be for the best," Hiccup nodded in agreement. "We will give you an answer tomorrow morning."

But Aaron couldn't wait for so long. He needed to see her now.

"Hey Ruffnut?" Aaron called over the female twin. "Could you give me a tour? I would like to know more about this place."

Ruffnut giggled. "Why? Are you planning on sneaking into my hut later tonight?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Aaron resisted the urge to shudder. "No. I'm just curious."


	6. Chapter 6

When night arrived, Aaron decided now was his time to go for it.

Ruffnut had given him a tour of the whole island and shown him where everyone's huts were placed. Although, Aaron was only interested in where Astrid's hut were.

He was surprised to discover it was right next to Hiccup Haddock's hut. That meant, Aaron would have to sneak past his hut to get to hers. Another obstacle to overcome it seemed.

He briefly considered waking Thunderbolt up. But the Skrill was unfortunately very tired from his long journey and needed a good rest.

In the end, Aaron waited until darkness had fallen.

Astrid had apparently been tired yesterday and tuned in early. It was a little disappointing that she had not come down to greet him, especially when he had come all this way just to see her.

He wondered if she was awake now.

He saw Hiccup leave her hut just a a few hours ago.

Slowly, Aaron snuck past his sleeping father. It took him more time than expected but he finally managed to make it all the way to her hut.

When he entered, however, he was met by a sight he didn't expect.

A shirtless Hiccup Haddock.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?" Aaron frowned.

Hiccup folded his arms across his chest. "I should be asking you that."

"I needed to see her," Aaron confessed. "I came all the way just to see her and I'm not leaving before I do."

Hiccup began glaring at him with irritation. "She is not feeling well enough to see anyone at the moment. Go back to the stables, Aaron."

Aaron shook his head. "No."

Hiccup curled his fists but Aaron would never let himself be intimidated.

"Hiccup what is going on?"

Aaron felt his heartbeat skip. After so many years and so much travel, he had finally reached his goal. He had finally found his Astrid again.

Aaron could see her walk towards them and mentally prepared himself to greet her in the best way possible. He should have brought along flowers as a get well gift but wasn't sure what type of flower Astrid would like.

Now that Astrid stood in front of him, Aaron felt speechless. She used to be a very cute girl but he never expected her to turn into such a beautiful young woman. She looked really hot and Aaron felt himself blush when he noticed all the places she had grown.

"Who are you?" she frowned at him.

Aaron could feel Hiccup starting to feel irritated and possessive since he suddenly wrapped an arm around Astrid, pulling her away from Aaron.

Aaron ignored him. "It's me Astrid," he told her with a smile. "It's Aaron. A long time ago, I made a promise to find you again," he explained and then held out his arm. "Please come with me, I need to show you something."


End file.
